


Play doctor with me

by starscries



Series: Doctor au [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Doctor AU, Doctor Harry, Doctor and Patient, Doctor/Patient, Hospital Sex, Louis in Panties, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The black lace was already making him twitch in his pants and it was very obvious since the hospital pants were so loose. Harry’s hair was pulled up into a bun and he bit his lower lip as his eyes stopped on Louis’. He smirked and locked the door behind him.<br/>“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry spoke first and walked over to his desk, where he sat down his bag.<br/>“I need help, Dr. Styles.” Louis said and tried his best at sounding like a person in need. For a dramatic effect, he put the back of his hand on his forehead and pushed his head back on the chair.<br/>***<br/>Or the one where Louis had wanted to have sex with Dr. Styles aka his boyfriend while he's at work, ever since he found out he's a doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play doctor with me

**Author's Note:**

> I was on my way to the dentist and thought of this and started writing it down on my phone, haha. Hopefully you'll enjoy it! (Excuse my grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.)

Ever since Louis found out Harry’s occupation was a doctor he had always wanted to surprise him with a visit there. Not just an ordinary “I need a check up” but “I want you to play doctor with me” - in the kinkiest ways possible. 

The hospital stood tall in front of Louis as he took a few steps towards the main entrance. Doctors were walking past him and greeted him, Harry had probably talked about him and most definitely shown them a picture. Louis blushed a little and said a small “Hi” back at them. They looked definitely ten times hotter in that white coat. 

He entered the office that was Harry’s and texted him, “I need a cheek up, Dr.” And grinned at the thought of Harry seeing the text. He had actually ordered a check up just in case Harry got another patient, that way they wouldn’t be interrupted. 

The office door had a “Dr. Styles” sign on it and Louis sighed at the “Dr.” because he found that incredibly hot, and Harry was most definitely hot. The hottest of them all, actually. 

Louis tried out Harry’s office chair once he was inside the room, and it smelled of Harry’s sweet scent of mangos. Louis dragged a hand on the desk, but he quickly got to work on his zipper when he noticed he only had about a minute left before Harry was supposed to be here. 

No one had found it weird that Louis entered Harry’s office. Louis did raise an eyebrow at that, but he found that he didn’t care. He was about to get fucked by a doctor for goodness sake.

All of his clothes except for his black lace panties was placed on a chair beside the desk. He wondered for a few seconds where he was going to sit to surprise his boyfriend. He decided on the office chair. Sitting in the chair made Louis squirm a little at the thought of Harry walking in, eyeing his almost naked body, and knowing Harry he would probably smirk too.

He had made sure to lock the door when he had closed it behind him and suddenly heard keys entering the key hole. Harry was standing outside in his usually attire, boring hospital clothes, then Louis made a quick turn to put Harry’s white hospital coat on and was back in the chair by the time Harry opened the door.

And just as predicted Harry eyed his boyfriend, sitting in the chair. The black lace was already making him twitch in his pants and it was very obvious since the hospital pants were so loose. Harry’s hair was pulled up into a bun and he bit his lower lip as his eyes stopped on Louis’. He smirked and locked the door behind him. 

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry spoke first and walked over to his desk, where he sat down his bag. 

“I need help, Dr. Styles.” Louis said and tried his best at sounding like a person in need. For a dramatic effect, he put the back of his hand on his forehead and pushed his head back on the chair.

Harry was at the back of the chair and Louis could feel Harry’s soft plump lips drag along his jaw, going down his neck. Giving him slow kisses, his big hands moving to pinch at one of his nipples under his coat. 

“I believe this is mine.” Harry whispered in his ear, as he made a gesture for Louis to stand up. He did as he was told and Harry turned Louis around with his back against his. Instead of putting on the coat himself, it landed on the floor.

Louis leaned up on his tippy toes and gave Harry a sweet kiss on the mouth, his arms draped around Harry’s neck. Harry’s hands went lower on Louis’ back, lower and lower, down to the back of his panties. “Pretty.” He commented and turned him around, so fast that Louis fell on the desk, but his reflexes was quick to support him on his arms.

Could this get any hotter? Louis thought and bit his lips to hold back a moan. He didn’t want to sound like that, _yet_ , anyway.

Harry’s hand went from the back of Louis’ neck down his spine, sending shivers everywhere, even down to his toes. The big hand landed on the curve of Louis’ ass and he felt it lower down to cup it. 

“Dr…” Louis said, voice sounding almost wrecked already. He was eager to take of his panties, but he also wanted to enjoy this moment as long as he could. 

“What do you need, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry asked and of course he was so in it, Harry would really go that far. Never once did Harry laugh when Louis said he would love to play doctor and patient with him, it was actually quite hot, Harry had said and raised an eyebrow, winking at him.

Fuck, why was he taking so long? Louis thought and as he was about to turn his head around to look, Harry yanked at his hair, his head falling forwards. His bottom lips was in between his teeth now and he felt friction on his cock as it touched the desk. 

“Fuck me,” louis blurted out, couldn’t control his words, or his actions. 

It was like he could see Harry clearly, even with his back against him; smirking, but also a bit confused as to where he was going to start. Even though he was a doctor, he wasn't the kind of doctor who would touch his patient like this, but this wasn't a normal patient anyway, it was Louis. Harry's eyes roaming Louis body that were leant over the desk, his hand releasing Louis’ hair.

His finger began teasing Louis’ hole through the panties, making Louis shiver a bit more. He wanted Harry so badly right now, he couldn’t think clearly. Then all of a sudden, Harry wasn’t pressing his finger against his hole anymore. Louis turned his body around and watched as Harry put on white medical gloves and god it was hot. How can it be hot when someone is just putting on gloves?

“Lay down,” Harry said and pointed to the examination table opposite of the desk. 

Trying to walk without tripping, Louis swayed his hips, trying to make his ass bounce a little, knowing Harry would be watching his every step. 

“How do you want me, Dr.?” Louis asked as he stood in front of the table.

He felt Harry’s presence behind him, breathing hot air on his neck. “Whatever is the most comfortable.” 

Louis laid down on his back, looking up at Harry. Harry took his gloved hand running it down from Louis’ neck down his collarbones, down to his nipples that were so hard, wanting some attention. “Why don’t you play with your nipples?” It was more like a commando, but could also be mistaken for a question. Harry’s voice was firm and sounded quite professional. 

Louis brought his hand up and dragged it between the nipples, feeling his cock twitch. 

Harry continued with moving his hand down his stomach, landing above the black panties. “I’m going to take these off.” Harry said, like he wanted to make sure Louis was comfortable enough with his doctor seeing him naked. A common courtesy, since not everyone was comfortable with that. Fuck, Louis thought and made a mental note to come back later another time to get a “check up”. 

Louis nodded twice and kept playing with his nipples. Harry walked away for a moment to come back with a bottle of lube, coating three fingers. The white gloves looked like they were glistening. 

“Spread your legs, love, I mean, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry cleared his throat.

Louis bit his lips, thinking how cute it was how fast Harry slipped back into his role. He spread his legs a bit, giving him a bit better access. His fingers were a bit cold and it made Louis’ legs tremble a little. Harry started with one finger, slipping it in and started moving at a slow pace; working on opening his hole. Louis’ clenched around the finger, while Harry pulled one of Louis’ legs over his shoulder, giving the ankle a small kiss. 

When one finger wasn’t enough, Harry brought a second finger in, pulling it in and out at a much faster speed. Louis let out small moans and closed his eyes as the pleasure filled his whole body, making his head feel cloudy. At one point Harry had three fingers in his ass, but Louis was so focused on the pleasure of both Harry’s fingers and him playing with his nipples he hadn't noticed.

Louis let out a long moan as Harry’s long fingers grazed against his prostate. He started to squirm, making Harry hold him down with his free hand. 

“Lay still for me.” Harry said, his voice was still so firm, it made Louis want to jump on Harry at this moment and forget about all the normal stuff to do before they were going to fuck. 

Harry kept thrusting his fingers deep inside of him and every single time he felt that pleasurable feeling in his lower stomach, he squirmed even more. Soon enough Louis couldn’t even hold himself together and breathed out a, “I’m gonna come.”

“Well, come then.” Harry responded and released his other hand on Louis’ body, which made him move his whole body until he was a shivering mess, his come shot out of his cock, white strings of come leaking out where the cock was lying on his stomach. Louis sighed in relief, then Harry pulled his fingers out and Louis watched as he took the gloves out and threw them in the dustbin.

Harry swiped a hand through Louis’ come on his stomach and gently nudged at Louis’ mouth, “Open.” He commanded and Louis obeyed as he licked Harry’s fingers and his own come. 

“Do you have any more problems?” He asked. The lust in Harry’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Louis and he slowly sat up; his back was drenched in sweat, his hair stuck to the back of his head. 

“My mouth.” Louis said as innocently as he could.

Harry didn’t expect hearing that as he raised one eyebrow, but quickly went back to the serious doctor he was. No problems were laughable, a lot of them no one should be embarrassed having. Maybe next time he’ll hear someone say “my mouth” to that question he would have to bite the inside of his cheek to not start thinking about this moment.

When Harry was standing there deep in thought, Louis took matters into his own hands and pushed Harry towards his office chair, sitting down between his knees. The scene in front of Harry made his cock twitch and it was a wonder he hadn’t come himself when he watched Louis come.

Louis’ fringe was held tight by Harry’s hand as he looked up into emerald green eyes, getting lost for a moment.

“This treatment is called sucking a dick,” Harry said in the most serious tone, like he was giving it to an actual patient. “But let’s try this first.” He said as he leaned down and locked his lips with his boyfriend. It was sweet, not rough, like Harry was examining his lips, exploring them. It was quite lovely being treated this way, all the attention was on him. 

Harry’s hand lowered from Louis’ fringe to his neck, pulling him up and closer. The kiss deepened a little, as Louis wanted to taste more of Harry, but Harry wouldn’t let him which made Louis frustrated.

When the kiss ended, Harry gently pulled Louis' hair back. “Your lips seems to be in perfect condition,” he said, a finger swiping over the swollen lip. “You should get on your knees Mr. Tomlinson.” 

“Of course, if that’s what you’d recommend.” Louis said sweetly and worked on pulling Harry’s pants down. When he finally got them down his thighs, they freely landed on the floor. Harry wore his red boxers today, which Louis felt bad for having to pull them down because Harry looked so good in red. His milky white skin was a beautiful contrast against the red, making Louis drool. 

When he caught Harry’s cock twitch, he smirked and freed him, it stood tall against his stomach. Louis took the cock in his hand and started pumping it, the pre come already forming on top of the head. If he wasn’t so sensitive he would’ve sat on it.

Louis looked up to see the perfect image of his boyfriend; leaning against the head of the office chair, sweat already forming on his forehead, eyes filled with lust and lips bitten to a red color. He leaned forward and he could feel Harry watching him, but he knew that he wouldn’t keep his eyes open much longer. He looked up through his eyelashes and blinked a few times as Harry’s cock hit the back of his throat. Harry was sitting perfectly still, but little moans was coming out of his mouth. 

He tried to focus on breathing through his nose, taking a hand on what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Pre come dripped down his throat making Louis gag a little at the unexpected wetness filling his mouth. He popped off and slid his tongue down the sides of Harry’s cock, sliding his tongue on his slit. 

“Ah, there.” Harry groaned, his thighs starting to tremble. He must be getting close.

“Is my mouth good?” Louis asked, still sucking on his cock like a lollipop. 

Harry looked down at Louis, grinning. He had probably forgotten for a moment about the examination of Louis’ mouth. “Really good.” 

“Yeah?” Louis said as he took Harry in his mouth again. That was probably the last straw as Harry came without a warning down his throat. It didn’t bother Louis at all, it just took him by surprise.  Louis licked his lips and stared up at Harry. He crawled up into Harry’s lap and nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck. He desperately wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t stay there.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Harry started, kissing Louis on the top of his head. “The next patient will be here in five minutes.” He still spoke with a soft and calm voice. 

“Mhm,” Louis answered. 

Harry stood up and sat Louis down on the examination table again and helped him with his clothes. The black panties was stuffed in Harry’s pocket, “Something to remind you of me.” Louis said, his mind was a bit dazed. 

Harry smiled, “Thank you for visiting, and contact me if you get more problems.” He said, one last time. He gave a wink and a kiss before saying. “See you at home.”

Louis giggled like he had just done something illegal. “I’ll order a pizza. Home around 5?”

“Yes,” Harry said, adjusting his pants before sitting down by his desk chair. "Goodbye, Mr. Tomlinson."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, comment below what you think! :)


End file.
